Better Sorry Than Safe
by Aveline Archer
Summary: "Welcome to SHIELD." Fury released my hand and marched out of the ward. I wandered back to my bed, not knowing what the future held but it was the first step to becoming whole again. - STEVE ROGERS/OC/LOKI - Gin almost dies in Iraq and almost gives up on life until SHIELD recruit her. She finds the will to live and learns to love again.
1. Endings & Beginnings

**Better Sorry Than Safe.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to anything Marvel related. Any original characters however cannot be used without my permission.

This is another Steve Rogers/Genevieve Renard outing, but not related in any way to Worlds Apart or Assassins Secrets.

This is fiction. It only happened/existed in my head.

-x-

**1 ****–**** Endings & Beginnings.**

_[Iraq __–__ April 2004]_

Centuries old brick and mortar had been reduced to smouldering ruins in a matter of hours after constant bombing from the enemy, in their attempt to claim back their lands. The heavy stench of smoke and death burned my nostrils as I rested against a crumbling window sill for a moment. I heaved for a breath even though the bruised muscles along my ribcage seized up in protest, preventing my lungs from completely filling with the breath I longed for, and my hazel eyes watered as I looked out over the grounds of the British army base to find the once comfortable surroundings were strewn with dead bodies and building wreckage, even burning remains of tents flapped in the early morning autumn breeze.

I examined the sandy dunes and the hilly landscape in the distance, discovering a fresh wave of soldiers on horses sprinting towards me; almost like victory flags to their soldiers claiming the base that I'd called home for the past year. I'd joined the English Army with big ideas of being a hero, saving lives and creating peace, only to be brutally slapped in the face by reality. There was nothing but war and misery, always another enemy to wrestle with and always another friend to lose in battle.

I didn't know where my friends were or the rest of my unit as we'd been separated early on when the attack caught us off guard with a haze of explosions and gunfire. I clumsily wiped my nose on the sleeve of my shirt knowing I couldn't afford to lose my shit. I gripped my AK-47 tightly; summoning every ounce of courage I possessed and pushed myself off the wall, walking round a corner to discover a couple of enemy soldiers torturing their victims. Sweat beads formed on my upper lip and my pulse raced in my ear as I raised my gun, pulling the trigger that sealed the fates of many today.

I glimpsed at the British soldiers noticing only one appeared to be alive as his chest still rose and fell with swallow breaths. I rushed over, kneeling beside my fallen comrades.

"Can you move soldier?"

"It hurts too much." He murmured as I did a quick scan of his injures, focusing on the stomach wound staining his tan coloured uniform with his dark crimson blood. I reached for his hands and forced them against the wound, making him yelp.

"Hold on."

"I-I feel cold."

"Stay with me!" I snapped taking a moment to look around for a medic but everyone was so caught up in escaping the base we'd lost that when I glanced back down at the soldier, his dark brown eyes stared up at the sky, but no longer saw anything. He'd passed and I swore loudly. "FUCK!"

"GIN!"

I spun round, raising my weapon only to lower it as a familiar soldier ran towards me. "BRYCE!"

I jumped up and ran towards my childhood friend; Bryce Dawson flying into his arms as our mouths met. Time seemingly slowed around us, the screaming and the gunfire all faded as I found myself lost in his embrace. His muscular arms enfolded my slender form, keeping our bodies tightly pressed together as I curled my arms round his neck, breathing in his scent of musky cologne and sweat. We'd tiptoed around romance since we were teenagers, with lingering glances and embraces, nothing this serious but it felt right in this insane moment.

We eventually parted and a disarming smirk tugged at his lips. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Don't leave me,"

"Never again." He promised lightly kissing my lips before releasing his grasp of my body.

"We need to find a way out of here."

I walked ahead, only a few steps when an explosion occurred making Bryce roughly shove me behind a blacken combat vehicle and I covered my head while chucks of concrete went flying in every direction. "Shit." I muttered uncovering my head and swiftly glanced around. "Bryce?"

Horrible images of bloodied body parts flashed before my eyes. I could hear the battle rage on as if the random explosion hadn't occurred. I exhaled a long breath and moved out from behind the vehicle to see two lifeless bodies in the distance. One clothed in dirty black robes and the other had ginger hair.

"Bryce." I whispered and rushed over, emptying the rest of the magazine in my AK-47 as enemy soldiers came to block my path. I dropped to my knees beside Bryce's burly body, tossing my weapon away and felt his neck for a pulse. "Bryce? Open your eyes! Dammit Bryce!" My lashes fluttered, wiping away the tears that hadn't managed to roll down my cheeks as my fingers gently stroked his dirty ginger hair off his forehead. "Please wake up! I should've told you…" I curled my arm beneath his neck, lifting his upper body off the ground. "I love you Bryce, always have. Do you hear me? I love you, so you can't die."

His handsome facial features didn't move, not even when I pressed my lips against his did I feel his warm breath. I sobbed loudly, clutching his body against mine letting my grief consume me.

"Drop him!"

My grasp of Bryce's dead body released, only because my own body suddenly convulsed as a bullet tore through my shoulder. I fell back into the sandy ground, staring up at the enemy soldier who'd shot me. The intense pain crippled my body but didn't affect my broken soul – I was already dead inside, there was nothing to live for anymore now that Bryce was gone.

"Do it!" I snapped staring angrily at the soldier. "Kill me!"

He raised his gun, levelling it with my head and I relived my life through a series of memories that flashed before my eyes. I saw my grandparents and the childhood I'd spent playing in old World War Two airplanes. I saw my friends at concerts and lazy summers at the beach. And then I finally saw Bryce, waiting for me with a big smile plastered upon his handsome face. With that thought I felt my lips curve and embraced death, my vision blurring until the pain became too much and I passed out into darkness, never hearing the final shot.

_[London, England __–__ June 2004]_

The horribly stiff plastic chair was set by the window, where the morning sunlight streamed through the glass and warmed my skin still bruise and scarred from the battle that almost claimed my life. I'd woken in a makeshift UN hospital two weeks after the attack, learning I was the only surviving member of my unit and part of a small group of British soldiers to escape the hands of the enemy. A week later my wounded body was carried onto an aircraft that brought me back to England and a veteran's hospital in London where I could continue my recovery.

I sat comfortably numb most days, letting the mindless chatter from other patients in the ward waltz around me while I gripped a photo of me and Bryce. I mourned deeply for my lost love, regretting that I'd never confessed my feelings for him. My parents assured me I would get over it in time, and there was a job for me at their pub in the Devon countryside the moment I was well enough. They didn't understand what I'd been through.

"Genevieve Renard?"

Usually a nasty lashing from my tongue sent people running in the opposite direction but I held my bitterness at bay as the American accent captured my attention and my gaze drifted over a shoulder to discover a man, with a pirate like eye patch standing at my empty bedside.

"Can I help you?" I hastily wiped my damp cheeks.

"I'm Nick Fury," he clasped his hands behind his back as I rose from the chair, placing the photo in the bedside drawer and sat on the edge of the bed, watching this stranger carefully as his good brown eye followed my movements as well. "I understand you've been through a lot in the past couple of months, I'm sorry –"

"Why don't you skip the pleasantries and tell me what the hell you're doing here!"

He raised an eyebrow at the scorn in my tone.

"I work for an organization that employs people with special skills and abilities," he walked over to the window, his black leather coat flapping lightly behind with each step. "We don't answer to any government in particular and we have bases all over the world where we conduct research and run military like operations –"

"So you're like MI6 without the red tape?" I questioned.

"Something like that."

I peeked up at him quizzically, oddly fascinated by him. "So why are you talking to me then? I'm no spy."

"No, but I can turn you into one. I'm offering you a fresh start Miss. Renard."

My tongue slid over my parted lips, moistening the skin but I struggled to form a sentence and lowered my hazel eyes to the floor. This was my chance to run away, there were no ties holding me here and second chances like this weren't usually given away so freely. My curiosity was prickling under the surface and I looked up at the man offering me my deepest desire on a silver platter.

"I'll give you until sundown, if you decide to join us you can find me here." He placed a business card on the bed sheets beside me and I listened to his heavy footsteps walk towards the swinging ward doors.

"Wait!" He paused, not glancing back at me as I slipped off the bed and walked over, hugging the flannel robe against my slender figure. "This is really happening? You're really asking me to join your organization?"

"Yes, and you won't be directed by your government. You will answer to me, and in return I'll teach you everything I know." He glanced sideways at me, projecting the confidence of someone used to being obeyed, but I also found myself trusting him.

"Why me?" I whispered. "I'm just a soldier, and not a very good one. I couldn't save my men –"

"From what I've heard it was a surprised and very thought-out attack. You did what your training taught you to do in a hostile environment. You're resilient, even in the face of death Miss. Renard and I admire that."

I lifted my head hearing my spine click as it straighten. I tried not to picture Bryce's face as I stood to attention. "I accept your offer Mr. Fury. It would be an honor to join your organization."

He extended his hand and I slipped mine into his, shaking it lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow; you start your training first thing. Welcome to SHIELD."

He released my hand and marched out of the ward. I wandered back to my bed, not knowing what the future held but it was the first step to becoming whole again.


	2. Coulson's Second

**2 ****– Coulson's Second.**

_[Puente Antiguo, New Mexico __–__ February 2011]_

A mobile rang – the old fashioned telephone shrill disturbing my peaceful sleep. I felt the warm morning sun bathe my bare skin as my eyelids fluttered open to see my mobile vibrating upon the bedside table. I groaned into the soft pillow, only to raise my head seconds later as I reached out, blindly grasping the annoying object.

I stared at the photo I used as a wallpaper – it was of me and James the day we finished our basic training, standing proudly together in our uniforms with dreams of fighting for Queen and country. It was a sad, constant reminder of what I'd lost and a reason to keep on fighting.

"Renard." I yawned frowning when a stern male voice floated through from the other end.

"_Agent Coulson wants to see you immediately, the hammer is showing signs of activity.__"_

"Shit," I muttered dragging myself up and out of bed. "I'm on my way."

After the incident in Iraq and meeting Nick Fury, I was honorably discharged from the British Army and introduced to my superior Phil Coulson and the secret spy agency; SHIELD. Due to my military background and spending my childhood around my grandfather's aviation business not only did I become an agent, but I'd also been involved with developing new aircrafts for the organization. I'd only flown into New Mexico a few hours before to study a bizarre hammer that appeared on the outskirts of a small town.

I yawned again wandering to the end of the double bed as I massaged my neck, glancing out the window at the quaint town. It practically contained everything you'd expect in a small town but I'd grown fond of New York. I reached for my clothes from the day before, tucking my white blouse into my black pants, stepping into a pair of heels as I walked into the small motel bathroom. I added a fresh coating of mascara to my lashes and pinched my cheeks, so a burst of red appeared.

I grabbed my handbag, checking the contents as I headed out the front door, locking it behind me before climbing into the SHIELD issued vehicle parked outside my room. I pulled my loose brown waves up into a ponytail and then started up the vehicle, carefully reversing and sped towards the makeshift base located around a crater, created by a mysterious hammer sitting in a mould of dirt in the middle of it. I parked in front of the main office where agents had set up their advanced surveillance equipment, and adjusted my bag on my shoulder, climbing out of the vehicle.

"Morning Genevieve, glad you could make it here." Agent Phil Coulson dressed in his usual black suit and serious expression exited the office, greeting me with a cup of coffee from the local diner.

"Hi Phil," I smiled gratefully taking the cup off my mentor's hands, inhaling the strong latte scent. "What's going on?"

"The hammer is showing signs of activity, low level stuff, but I'd like you to check it out all the same."

"Are we worried about it?" I questioned.

"We haven't seen technology like this before, we just need to know if it's a threat or not."

"All right I'll get right on it."

I sipped from the cup, heading into the main office and passing other agents either positioned in front of a computer screen or talking quietly together. I followed the plastic tube connecting the two small office like buildings together, running into another friend and fellow agent; Clint Barton.

"You're finally here!"

"Morning to you too Clint," I frowned as the brilliant marksman stole my coffee.

"This has got to be one of the worse assignments I've had Gin, I'm going stir-crazy."

"I dunno, that winter in Novosibirsk a couple of years back was pretty bad," I reminded him as we headed into a small locker room space.

"It wasn't that bad, I remember those nights we cuddled together –"

"We did that so we wouldn't freeze to death!" I opened a metal locker as he laughed.

"You keep telling yourself that Gin, I knew you wanted me."

I rolled my eyes, setting my handbag in the locker and reached in for a pair of blue overalls. I flicked open the first couple of buttons of my shirt but paused, raising an eyebrow at Barton still lingering. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Not really, unless you're gonna entertain me?"

I walked over and pushed him out of the room. "You're such a pervert." He laughed again as I closed the door, lightly shaking my head.

-x-

The makeshift SHIELD base was a hive of activity after a blonde burly man broke through the tightly secured vicinity, taking down a number of agents before being escorted into custody. The electromagnetic activity surrounding the hammer increased greatly during the commotion, so the idea of an early night was laughable. I spent most of the day and night studying a number of computer screens, and circling the hammer while scribbling in my notebook.

My combat boots tramped down the metal stairs after a coffee break, pausing as they hit the damp dirt to discover a slender man, dressed in a suit and dark overcoat vainly attempting to remove the hammer from the mound. The other agents and scientists surrounding the area weren't seemingly bothered or aware of this stranger.

"It's like the sword in the stone, if you're not Arthur you're screwed," the dark-haired man casually glimpsed over his shoulder at me. His fingers releasing the hammer handle as I stuck my pen into my bun, and smiled at his puzzled expression. "Have you never seen that movie?"

"I'm afraid I have not." He spoke softly, the hint of a posh almost old-fashioned accent lacing his tone.

"It's a kid's movie; it's loosely based on the King Arthur legend, that only someone worthy of being King could remove the sword from the stone."

"Ah," he smirked, staring down at the hammer. "I am however familiar with that sentiment."

"Y'know, I thought I knew all the agents here," I carefully walked over the damp dirt towards him. "Did Phil bring you here to analyse the hammer too? Phil Coulson? Head suit?" He frowned. "Well, I don't blame you for being confused, at first all us suits tend to blend into one big blur." I extended my hand. "Welcome aboard, I'm Agent Genevieve Renard."

"I am Loki." I found myself caught up in the beautiful shade of his eyes as he gently took my hand, but instead of shaking it he raised it to his lips, kissing my knuckles and making me blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you Genevieve,"

"You too."

The corners of his lips curved slightly the same time as when my mobile started vibrating in my pocket. The noise broke the strange spell consuming me and our hands, but my fingers tingled from the loss contact of his cool flesh.

"Would you excuse me Loki?"

He bowed his head slightly as I stepped away, pulling my mobile from my overall pocket. I studied the screen and the message from Phil but when I looked up, Loki was nowhere to be seen. I lightly shook my head and made my way to the main office, kicking off my loosely laced boots before entering the space, discovering him studying the range of computer screens before him.

"I just had a weird conversation," I sighed coming to stand beside him.

"Probably not as weird as mine."

I raised my eyebrows as we looked at each other. "All right, you go first then,"

"A Russian oil team in the Atlantic has found something that resembles an aircraft, not far from where Captain America supposedly went missing in 1945,"

"You're kidding? The Captain America?" Phil nodded unable to wipe the smile off his face as he'd been a fan of the World War Two hero since childhood. "Well you're heading out to the site aren't you?"

"Director Fury is waiting for confirmation before he decides whether to send a team in or not,"

"Surly he'll send you, everyone knows how much you love the Captain," Phil lightly shook his head and I laughed. "C'mon Phil, you almost had a heart attack when I told you my grandmother met the man during the war! If anyone should be there to witness his homecoming, it should be you."

"Well, we'll see what Director decides." My mobile started vibrating in my pocket once again and I pulled it out. "Have you written up your findings on the hammer yet?"

"No," I replied frowning at the screen and then looked up as Phil's mobile beeped.

"Coulson." I turned my mobile around so he could see the screen and he nodded. "I understand Director; she's here with me now. All right, it'll be done." He lowered the phone and I flashed him a feeble smile.

"I'm sorry Phil,"

"It's okay; I'm the Director's second and you're my second. As soon as things wrap up here I'll head back to New York. Besides, you'll get to study Johann Schmidt's aircraft first hand, now who's excited?"

"I'll send you heaps of photos; you never know what we might find in there." I patted his arm before heading out of the office. I had exactly thirty minutes to pull my shit together before a SHIELD helicopter would arrive to take me to the Atlantic Ocean and Captain America's last known location.


	3. Pulse Racing

**3 ****– Pulse Racing.**

_[Atlantic Ocean __–__ February 2011]_

The wind slapped at my mouth, chapping my lips as it was the only part of my face exposed to the freezing elements. I stood still and alone, peering at one of the most amazing sights my hazel eyes had ever been blessed to see. I gathered my wits together and tramped over the compact snow, allowing the glowing red lights to lead me towards the dark, stealth like aircraft from World War Two. A strange tingle ran down my spine, spreading throughout my body while a sense of excitement crept up at the surface of my very being. The aircraft easily dwarfed me and I looked up to study the flawless features that were once owned by such evil.

I stomped over to the small cluster of people in orange snow gear, lowering my goggles as a tall man approached me. His staunch posture gave away his agent status; somehow we all ended up looking stiff and starchy after years of service.

"Are you the agent from SHIELD?" He asked.

"Yes, Agent Genevieve Renard." I extended my gloved hand and we shook.

"I'm Doug Winters, CIA. We were told we couldn't move the body until you gave the all clear,"

"Body?" I frowned. "No one mentioned there was a body."

The CIA agent led me towards the round hole they'd created on the surface. The perfectly cut out hole permitted me to peer down into the dark metal belly of the aircraft. I quickly pulled on a harness over my snow gear, and Doug attached me to a rope. He abseiled down into the craft first and then I followed, my boots landing hard against the snow.

"It's the greatest find of this century." He stated.

"Holy crap." I whispered studying the interior design of the craft with awe. It was futuristic for its time and nothing like the bomber planes my grandfather restored during my childhood. I unhooked myself from the rope and cautiously followed Doug through the small snowy dunes.

"We believe this is the front of the craft and the body was found beside the pilot's chair." He waved his flashlight ahead, the light reflecting off something shiny.

I moved passed him fighting a gasp as the round shield, with red, blue and white colouring was revealed, and above it the face of a man that was a legend. I tugged off my gloves, digging a hand into my pocket to retrieve my mobile. I used the autodial and heard a gruff voice seconds later.

"_Fury.__"_

"Sir the aircraft is intact and…he's here."

"_Are you sure it__'__s him?__"_

I moved closer, outstretching a bare hand so my fingers could brush against the cool metal shield. "Yes."

"_Ship him and the aircraft back to headquarters after DNA confirmation.__"_

"Understood sir." The line went dead and I glanced over my shoulder at Doug. "Bring my recovery team down here; he's coming home with me."

"And the aircraft?"

"Everything here is in the custody of SHIELD, you and everyone else not SHIELD related can leave. We'll take it from here."

Doug curtly nodded and reached for the radio attached to his jacket, allowing me a moment to take a couple of sneaky photos for Coulson. Doug was right about one thing, this was the find of the century.

-x-

I observed the SHIELD recovery team descend into the aircraft and initiate the long procedure of melting enough of the ice to loosen the Captain and his shield without defrosting him in the process. By the time I climbed out of the aircraft the sun had fully raised into the sky, revealing a white, barren wasteland. It was a lonely place to be concealed all this time and the odds of being discovered were shockingly thin but we'd found the Captain and it was time he returned home to the hero's welcome he deserved and finally be laid to rest beside his fallen comrades.

I shadowed the six men carrying the black plastic body bag, packed not only with the Captain but bags of ice into one of the SHIELD tents erected beside the aircraft site. A lone gurney sat in the middle of this tent, with computers and medical equipment surrounding it. The body bag was set upon the gurney and opened after the men left to the reveal the Captain's perfectly preserved body. He was even still dressed in his stars and stripes uniform.

"Hell of a way to go." One of the agents remarked flicking on the large overhead lamp.

I lingered beside the gurney, staring down at the Captain. I pushed the bag away and felt myself smile.

"What's tickled your fancy Renard?"

"I was just thinking about my grandmother Johnstone and how right she was, the Captain was very handsome. Even by today's standards I can imagine him being mobbed by the fangirls."

"She knew him?"

"Not really, she just happened to meet him during the war. She was a nurse stationed at one of the American camps in Italy. She kept a photo of their meeting next to her wedding photos."

"I bet your grandfather loved that,"

"Her first husband died in the war, and the second one – my grandfather didn't mind so much." I adjusted my beanie as they proceeded to study the Captain within his icy prison. "We'll get you home Captain, I promise you're not alone anymore." I muttered and then caught Johnstone's eye. "What?"

"I think you're getting a little too attached to the Captain." He smiled teasingly.

"Ohmygod!"

I looked at one of the other agents running a glowing bar above the Captain's body. "What is it Lee?"

"This guy is still alive!"

"That's not possible." I stated lightly shaking my head.

The computer monitor beside us abruptly starting beeping, causing us to swiftly stare down at the Captain who remained still. The machine must've been faulty, there was no possible or logical way to explain that the Captain could've been alive all this time. But despite this I cautiously reached out, pressing two trembling fingers against his icy flesh, my eyes widening when I felt a faint pulse and my hand dropped like a dead weight.

"Keep him on ice!" I snapped. "We move out in five minutes!"

"But Agent Renard, he's still alive –"

"Johnstone! Pack him in ice and get him on the damn plane! No one hears of this, do you understand me?" I looked at each agent as they nodded and stormed of the tent, grabbing my mobile to dial the Director again.

"_Fury.__"_

"Sir we have a slight, unforeseen problem,"

"_What is it?__"_

My boots crunched over the snow as I marched towards the SHIELD Quinjet being prepped for the flight "He's still alive…Captain America is alive."

"_Are you sure?__"_

"Yes. I've ordered an immediate evac, and we'll keep him on ice until we reach headquarters."

"_Does anyone else know besides you?__"_

"Agents Johnstone, Lee and Warrant were present."

"_Okay, get back here ASAP. I'll have a team waiting for your arrival.__"_

I exhaled a long sigh, burying my mobile in my pocket as I continued towards the plane.


	4. Incredible SHIELD's Own Dr Phil

**A/N -**_ Thank you to Frostivy and CrystalClear98 for your reviews!_

* * *

**4 – Incredible. SHIELD's Own Dr. Phil.**

_[SHIELD Headquarters – April 2011]_

"That is incredible!"

I fought a grin as Phil practically bounced on the spot, giddy as a schoolgirl seeing their favourite band in person for the first time. I anxiously clutched the hem of my navy blue blazer, staring through the window glass into the procedure room where Captain America, still frozen, laid on a table with a number of medical staff surrounding him as they continued to run tests.

For the past four weeks he'd been in this condition while the medical staff examined him like a prized artifact. I'd taken to visiting every day, standing in the same spot and just observing them go about their work. I felt connected to him in a strange way, we were both similar in a lot of ways or so I assumed from the hours I'd spent researching his history in the archives. But at the same time I felt like I was betraying Bryce by being around the Captain.

"He's so perfectly preserved…look at his uniform!"

"Christ Phil, take a chill pill before you spontaneously combust." I chuckled.

"Where's his shield sir?" Coulson asked.

"Next door."

I looked at Director Fury standing on my other side, his usual stony expression plastered upon his African American features. "So what happens now sir?"

"We've got to approach this carefully, the Captain's been frozen for almost seventy years and we need to ease him into it,"

"That's easier said than done sir, he's going to freak out…anyone would. We have to tell the man everything he's ever known, every one he's ever loved is gone."

"So what do you suggest then Agent Renard?" Fury turned to me, raising an eyebrow but I wasn't sure whether he was pissed or impressed by my boldness. "Obviously yoou've got something in mind,"

"I do and it's gonna sound strange but it might work as a short time solution." Fury motioned for me to explain further. "I was thinking we set up a room in wartime fashion; make him believe he's waking up in a veterans hospital in 1945."

"I see your point; make him feel comfortable with his surroundings, keeping him calm until we can break the truth to him."

I nodded as Fury extended the manila folder in his hands to me. I seized it, flicking it open to learn it was a profile of a female agent, yellow and worn with time. "Margaret Carter," I mumbled appraising the name in bold black letters and then promptly gazed down the information page.

"Apparently she was the Captain's girlfriend." Phil remarked making my jaw clench as I scrutinized the photo of the beautiful brunette who'd been apart of SHIELD since its establishment and until her retirement in the 1980's.

"And she's one of two surviving people that knew the Captain during the war. She was also there when he went through the super soldier experiment. I want you to call her and find out everything you can about the Captain…without telling her he's still alive."

"Is that really necessary sir? The archives have more than enough information –"

"I want you prepared for when you talk to him." Fury's unyielding tone interrupted causing both Phil and I to glance at each other before staring at the Captain.

"You want _me _to talk to Captain Rogers when he wakes?" I questioned quietly.

"Do you have a problem with that Agent Renard?"

"Well –"

"Good. The team will be starting the defrosting process tomorrow and within a week we should have Captain Rogers up and about." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room as I stepped closer to the window to gawk at the Captain's frozen features.

"Put you in a Quinjet or in the front line of battle and your fearless but told you have to talk to Captain America and you freak out?" Phil remarked with some amusement.

"I'm not freaking out." I scoffed.

"Yes you are."

"You're delusional."

Phil beamed taking the manila folder off my hands. "I'll call the former Agent Carter and you can set up the room for Captain Rogers." He took a final look at his hero and trailed Fury's footsteps out of the room.

I folded my arms across my chest and exhaled a long breath. "Why does Phil always have to be right?" I muttered to myself and marched out of the room.

-x-

The rapid beat of my heart resonated in my ear, my leg muscles burning as my cheeks puffed out while I persuaded myself to run further, effortlessly thrashing my usual treadmill running distance. I glanced up at the big flat screen television on the wall, playing CNN and even at this early hour there was always something occurring somewhere in the world but nothing severe enough to warrant SHIELD's involvement.

My attention swayed from the news as I overheard the main doors creak open and Phil waltzed in, still wearing his black suit but without a tie. He buried his hands in his pant pockets, walking across the gym and stopped beside the treadmill.

"Still not sleeping?"

"I got four hours," I adjusted the speed of the treadmill, slowing my pace until I was doing a brisk walk.

"That's more than usual." He stared up at the television. "Are you still having nightmares?"

"I don't sleep long enough to have them anymore."

"If Director Fury finds out you're not sleeping he could take you off the active duty list,"

"I highly doubt it, not with my track record of completed missions." I jumped up on the sides of the treadmill, switching the machine off and snatched up the towel from the hand rail, burying my sweaty face in it.

"You need sleep,"

I wrapped the towel round my neck, hopping off the treadmill and strolled over to the bench where my sports bag sat. "You need to back off."

"Genevieve,"

I moaned at my friend's weary tone, stuffing the towel into the bag after retrieving a hoodie. "Leave it alone Phil." I tugged on the hoodie. "The 1940's hospital room is finished, and I've booked Captain Rogers a room in the agent quarters for when we tell him where he really is."

"You mean when you tell him,"

"I'm still in denial about that." Phil reached for my sports bag as we proceeded to the main doors. "I don't understand why Fury's pushing me to deal with Captain Rogers, so I love movies from that period and my grandmother met the man once or twice, that doesn't mean I should be the one to tell him he's been frozen for nearly seventy years!"

"You have more than that in common with him and you know it." We followed the long, unoccupied corridor towards the elevators. "Besides, your agent status is up for review in a couple of weeks, Fury's testing you. He wants to give you level seven clearance."

My eyes widened somewhat at that admission. "What? Are you sure?"

"I recommended you; I think you're ready for more responsibility,"

"Phil…I don't know what to say." I jerked my brown waves from their ponytail hold as we entered the elevator, running a hand back through my hair when the doors closed.

"As long as this thing with Captain Rogers goes well, you'll get the clearance. But I don't want you to go through with it if it's going to be difficult for you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know what happened in Iraq." I stole a glance at him but he stared straight ahead. "I also know what happened at the UN hospital afterwards when you refused to let anyone go near Sergeant Dawson's body. You clung to him for days until you finally passed out from exhaustion."

"You've never mentioned you knew that before,"

"I figured if you wanted to talk about it you would. But I think seeing Captain Rogers in the state he's in has brought up some unresolved feelings."

The elevator doors opened on the agents living quarter's floor and I trailed out behind Phil, his words striking home like a brick to the head.

"I guess so," I muttered.

"I'm sure Sergeant Dawson was a good man, but he's gone Genevieve, holding onto him will only end up hurting you. You can't change what happened, so you should celebrate his memory and the years you got to spend with him."

I peeked up from my sneakers and flashed Phil a feeble smile. "How did you get so wise?"

"I watch a lot of Doctor Phil."

I chuckled stopping outside the door to my quarters. "Nice, I've got my very own Doctor Phil." I seized my sports bag from his grasp. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." He smiled knowingly continuing down the corridor towards his own quarters as I entered mine.

I didn't bother flicking on the lights of the open planned space, crossing the room to where the large double bed remained precisely made. I dropped my bag at the foot of the bed, walking round to the right side and turned on the bedside lamp, revealing the photo frame I kept there. I perched myself on the edge of the bed and grasped the photo frame, gazing down at Bryce's smiling face with a sad smile.

"It's time to let you go." I whispered. "I love being a SHIELD agent, and I know you'd want me to crack on with life, rather than wallowing in the past. I'll always love you Bryce." I brushed my fingertips over his face and then gently placed the frame into the drawer.


	5. Code 13

**5 – Code 13.**

The handheld radio sitting on the kitchen counter crackled as I swallowed my mouthful of cereal, listening to the clear female voice that came through the static.

"_All agents code 13!"_

I abandoned the bowl on the counter, dashing to my bedside table where I snatched up my weapon, shoving it into the holster attached to my thigh. I jogged to the door, snatching up my blazer as I departed. Instead of the waiting for the elevator, I chose the stairs tugging on my blazer over my black tank top and retrieved a spare ear piece from the pocket, inserting it to hear another command.

"_I repeat all agents code 13!"_

"Shit." I muttered skipping down the stairs, pressing a finger to my ear. "Base command, this is Agent Renard, target is not to be harmed. Repeat, target is not a threat!"

"_Copy that Renard. Director Fury is on route, following target."_

"Where is the target?" I questioned slamming my hands against the emergency exit door, shoving it open as I stalked out into the vast area of headquarters ground floor which was rapidly filling with agents, scattering in all directions.

"_Target is on foot…he's moving fast."_

"I want a useful update command!" I jogged outside and jumped into the nearest SHIELD issued sedan. I pressed the start button and thumped my shoe against the accelerator, the tires screeching against the damp road as I sped off.

"_Target is heading towards Broadway!"_

"I'm two minutes away!"

I spun the steering wheel taking a corner at high speed, narrowly missing the curb and the crowd of people standing upon it. I weaved in and out of the traffic, almost ramming into the trunk of a cab when I saw a convoy of SHIELD vehicles up ahead. I pulled off to one side, parking behind a black SUV, and jumped out, trudging through the crowd of tourists and locals rapidly converging around the scene.

"At ease soldier!"

I overheard Fury's voice in the distance and made a beeline for the Director, paying no attention to the fat drops of rain dwindling from the heavens and soaking into my loose waves. I removed my ID from my pocket, flashing it at one of agents detaining the crowd. He permitted me through the containment line as I came up behind Fury.

"Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?"

Hearing my approaching footsteps made Fury glimpse back over his shoulder at me. He curtly nodded for me to come forward and I did so, pausing beside him and looking ahead to notice Captain Rogers staring bewildered at his surroundings. He was outfitted in plain tan pants and a white SSR T-shirt. He spun back to Fury, the smooth skin between his eyes pinching together as he spotted me.

"You've been asleep Cap, for almost seventy years." Fury explained while I watched Captain Rogers, expecting an explosive outcry of shock but he remained strangely silent and composed. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I just…I had a date." He replied gradually.

"You're in safe hands with us Captain Rogers, we mean you no harm."

He shifted his attention away from the flashing billboards displaying the latest shows Broadway at to offer and focused his blue eyes upon me.

"This is Agent Genevieve Renard, she'll take you back to our headquarters where we'll explain everything to you Cap once you've had some time to settle in."

"Okay." He cautiously approached us, studying both Fury and I with a keen military eye. Once satisfied that we were no threat to him, his shoulders relaxed and he extended his hand to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am,"

"You too Captain Rogers." I blushed shaking his hand.

"I think he'll be okay in his quarters,"

I nodded to Fury. "Very well sir. Captain Rogers, you can come with me."

I listened to the Captain's heavy steps as I led him to the sedan, glancing back at him to see him still studying his surroundings. We climbed into the car and I pressed the start button, putting the car into gear but before leaving I gripped the steering wheel tightly, staring at the window as the fat drops of rain landed upon the glass, exploding into tiny droplets.

"Captain Rogers I'm sorry,"

"What for ma'am?"

I looked at him as he did me. "It was my idea for you to wake up in that room. I thought it would be easier for you to handle waking up in a familiar place, rather than seventy years in the future."

"You almost had me convinced ma'am, but I was at that game in '41."

"Oh, well in my defence your life before the war isn't really documented in detail." I carefully reversed and turned the sedan around, keeping to the speed limit as I drove back to headquarters. "I've arranged a room for you at our headquarters, it's across the hall from mine, and quite comfortable. It's just a temporary placement until Director Fury can assign an agent to be your liaison officer, y'know, someone to help you adjust to –"

"No offense ma'am, but I don't think I'll be adjusting to this…place anytime soon."

"Of course not, I can't begin to imagine what you must think of all this,"

"I'm trying not to think about it."

I pulled up in front of headquarters and turned off the engine, looking at Steve still gazing out the window. He might not have wanted to think about being a time traveler but there was no way around it. There was nothing that I could say or do that would ease him into this and I'd been stupid to think I could.

"I really am sorry about what happened."

He looked at me, the corners of his lips curving slightly. "You've got nothing to be sorry for ma'am; it was my choice to take that plane down."

"It was brave and selfless, not many people have the courage to do that, even now days."

"You talk like you know something about going to war,"

"You're right; I do know something about it." He waited expectantly for me to go but I climbed out of the car, motioning for the Captain to follow me. By the way the other agents hung back I guess they'd been given orders to give us some space.

The Captain didn't speak at all, blindly following me through the modern building, even in the elevator he remained lost within his thoughts and I didn't press him to talk, understanding the value of self-reflection when your life had just been through an upheaval. I swiped my ID card and gained access to the apartment similar to mine and every other agent's quarters, the only thing absent was the homey touches of individual items.

"This is your place now, feel free to make it as homely as you'd like."

"What's that?" He pointed to the television screen situated against the wall in front of a two-seater couch

"Television, ah… plainly put it's like having a personal movie theatre in your home."

He frowned but didn't push the subject any further, standing in the middle of the space and examining the contemporary furnishings. "Can I ask you something ma'am?"

"Of course,"

"Do you know how I was found?"

I nodded, leaning casually against the back of the couch. "A Russian oil team discovered the plane. Apparently the weather conditions can be brutal; the landscape is always changing which is why it hasn't been uncovered before now."

"And I was frozen in ice?"

"Yes you were." He buried his hands in his pant pockets walking pass me. I turned round and watched as he got up close in front of the television screen, running a finger over the clean surface. "Captain, I know all of this because I was there,"

"Where?" He frowned facing me.

"At the crash site, I flew out there to facilitate the recovery mission. I was standing next to your body when the medical team discovered you were still alive beneath the ice. I talked you before that though," he raised his eyebrows at me, unintentionally making me blush. "I promised I would get you home safely." I ignored the heat in my cheeks and managed a small smile. "Anyway, I'll let you settle in, there are new clothes and shoes in the wardrobe and if you need anything just pick up the phone over there, it'll connect you to the front desk or you can just pop across the hall and knock on my door."

"Thank you ma'am,"

"You're welcome." I smiled again and left his quarters.


	6. Disarming Feelings

**6 – Disarming Feelings.**

_[SHIELD Headquarters – July 2011]_

Every time my clenched, bandaged fists smashed into the boxing bag I released either a short puff of breath or a grunt. I loved how it felt to bash my emotions against the cool leather, admiring the way the bag swung as the force of my punches increased. I wasn't particularly angry or frustrated about anything; I just didn't feel like running on the treadmill or using the Olympic sized swimming pool.

In fact my life was on a smooth course, even though Captain Rogers hadn't been eased into this century, the process turned out surprisingly well and Director Fury granted me level seven clearance, which allowed me access to classified material and missions. I still wasn't sleeping much but that was normal enough for me, and since Phil was working on a secret mission at a secret base god knows where I'd unwittingly replaced him with Captain Rogers.

It brought a smile to my face knowing we got along so easily, we always had something to talk about, especially once I admitted to being a soldier, he seemed fascinated that women could fight in battle alongside the men. He wasn't a big fan of technology; I noted he preferred to use a paper and pen instead of a laptop or smartphone. But he appeared to enjoy the television more when he discovered he could watch movies from his time on it. Every Friday night I could spare we'd hang out in his quarters and watch an old movie, and lately I'd found my concentration became more absorbed in his handsome features. I would study the way his blue eyes lit up when really enjoyed something or that the natural curve of his lips made his smile almost contagious and then when he was confused or frustrated the skin between his eyebrows would crease.

I was falling for him.

My arms dropped to my sides as that revelation consumed every part of my mind. "Shit." I muttered and lightly shook my head.

After the emotional roller-coaster ride I went through with Bryce, I'd sworn to myself that I wouldn't be taken by love again. And up until the moment I saw Captain Rogers frozen in ice, I'd kept that promise. I exhaled a long breath and walked over to my sports bag, undoing the bandages round my hands, uncertain of how to stop myself from feeling like this. I couldn't afford to let my emotions consume me, it would distract me from the job I loved and the position I'd fought so hard to keep. There was only one answer – I needed to work, take every mission fury sent my way. If I was busy working, I would have the spare time to spend with Steve and gradually these teenage like emotions would fade away.

-x-

"You'll never be her."

A husky, seductive tone swam through my thoughts as I abandoned the uncompleted sketch in my notebook to discover my office occupied another person, and not one I considered a friend or even an acquaintance.

"Don't you understand the concept of knocking Agent Romanoff?"

"Your door was open Genevieve and what I don't understand is why you continue to torture yourself by hanging out with Captain Rogers when it's obvious you like him."

I rolled my eyes as the infamous Black Widow waltzed towards my desk oddly dressed in civilian clothing rather than her SHIELD issued bodysuit that didn't leave much to the imagination. She reached for the closest manila folder, making my cheeks burst with embarrassed heat as she flicked through the contents. The Russian red-headed spy held up a black and white photograph of Agent Peggy Carter. Of course she'd pick up the one file I hadn't got around to returning to the archives.

"I'm not really in the mood to exchange our usual bitchy retorts today, so I'd appreciate it if you left now."

"Why the bad mood?"

I ignored her, rising from my chair and gathered an armload of books off the desk, placing them on the shelves of the built in cabinetry behind me. Most of them were about aircrafts from the World Wars and belonged to my grandfather.

"Let me guess, you finally got the courage to ask the Captain out and he said no." I faced her as she tossed the file back upon my desk, enjoying teasing me more than she should have. "Or…this is my personal favourite, you got him into bed and he didn't have a clue what to do."

My clenched fist abruptly shot out, connecting with Natasha's mouth causing her to stagger back slightly. Her blue eyes widened in shock at my bold move. But her recovery was almost instant, her curvy form effortlessly moved into action. Her right arm wrapped round my neck, clutching me in a snug headlock. Even when I gasped for a breath, my hands scratching at her arm she didn't loosen her grip.

"Let her go!"

My blurred vision shifted towards the door as the outline of a male figure appeared, but the commanding voice gave his identity away.

"All right Captain, we were just settling a disagreement."

"A lady shouldn't need to settle a disagreement with her fists." He retorted calmly.

The moment Natasha gave me an inch of freedom, my elbow shot back into her stomach and I slammed my foot into hers, spinning round to face her. She gasped and swung a fist through the short space between is, easily smashing her knuckles against my cheekbone and sent my slender figure stumbling into the safety of Steve's arms.

"That's enough!" He held up a hand while the other curled protectively around my waist, keeping my resisting form against him so I wouldn't retaliate again.

"I've leaving." Natasha muttered the heels of her ankle boots clicking against the polished floor as she marched pass us and out of my office.

I pushed Steve's muscular arm away and removed myself from his grasp, only for him to reach for my elbow, making me face him so he could gently touch my chin and lift it to inspect the damage.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about Gin?"

"Natasha and I have hated each other since day one, that's how we communicate." I averted my gaze when his hand cupped my cheek.

"No offensive Gin, but for a spy you're not much of a liar."

"It's nothing." I replied brushing his hand away and walked round the desk to gather my handbag, tossing a few things into it even though my right hand and my face ached.

"It didn't look like nothing,"

"Leave alone Steve."

"All right. Why don't you tell why you've got that photo of me and that woman on your desk?"

My gaze instantly focused on the lone photo frame on my desk containing a black and white photo from World War Two. "It's a long story,"

"I've got all the time in the world." He smiled making himself comfortable in one of the two armchairs positioned before my desk. I sighed, abandoning my handbag to pick up the fallen photo frame, admiring it with a small smile.

"It's my grandmother; she was a nurse during the War. She was stationed in Europe when you were doing your tour there. When I was a kid we'd have afternoon tea together and she'd tell me all these stories about the great Captain America." I glanced up at Steve noticing the subtle blush forming upon his cheeks. I moved round the desk, leaning against the edge in front of him while hugging the photo against my chest. "When she died my grandfather gave the photo to me and that's when I discovered there was something written on the back of the photo." I carefully removed the photo from the frame and held it out to him.

He read the black inked words I knew by heart and smiled. "Never give up, Captain America."

"And she never did. She lived by those words and I've tried to do the same."

"I'm sure she'd be proud of you Gin." He handed the photo back to me and I set it in the frame, placing it back upon the desk. "I was wondering…" I glanced up as he trailed off, blushing again. He cleared his throat and spoke up more confidently. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"We usually have dinner together, you don't need to ask."

"I mean go out to dinner, somewhere nice, just the two of us…like a date."

My heart fluttered as I smiled broadly, all those stupid thoughts of ignoring him and focusing on work flew right out the window as I nodded. "I'd love to have dinner with you."

He stood up and reached for my hand the same time as Fury's gruff voice decided to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"Agent Renard, would you give us a minute Cap?"

Steve released my hand with a small smile. "Sure, I'll see you later Gin."

The moment he walked out of the office, Fury closed the door. "I see you two are getting along."

"You're not usually one for small talk Fury,"

"No, I'm here with a mission." He passed over the manila folder in his hand, classified stamped in big red letters across it. I broke the seal open and gazed over the first page that stated the main objective of the mission and its location.

"PEGASUS has always been known as a myth, it really does exist?"

"It does exist and we've been holding the Tesseract there." I looked up in surprise. "I want you to assist the research team, Agent Coulson is already there."

"How long will I be there?"

"I'm reassigning you there." He replied and I closed the folder, slowly nodding my head. "Your transport will be ready to leave at 1800 hours, only take what you need."

"Understood sir."

I gathered my handbag and went straight to my quarters to begin the task of packing up my things, luckily I didn't have a lot and usually the most important things came with me including the photo of my grandmother and the one I had of Bryce. I emerged from the bathroom a couple of hours later, dressed in my crisp navy blue uniform with a toilet bag in hand only to pause as I discovered Steve standing in the middle of the room awkwardly bare of my possessions.

"Were you planning on telling me you were leaving?"

"I hadn't decided yet, I'm not really good with goodbyes, I never know what to say." I placed the toilet bag in my suitcase and adjusted some of the neatly folded clothes just to give myself something to do instead of looking at Steve.

"I guess you can't tell me where you're going,"

"No, but I've been reassigned." Steve came up behind me, reaching for my wrist and gently turning me to face him. "I'm sorry Steve, I want to stay but I'm needed elsewhere."

"You don't have to explain it to me, I understand. We'll just have to do that dinner date when you get back."

"I don't know when I'll be back, it's an open post." I murmured.

"Oh,"

There was a knock on the door and I glanced at my watch. "That's my ride." I zipped up my suitcase and lifted it off the bed.

"I'll walk with you,"

"You don't have to –"

"I want to."

He reached for the suitcase handle, pulling it behind him as we left my quarters and made our way downstairs to the foyer. We headed out the main doors and once my suitcase was in the awaiting SUV, I looked at Steve, forcing a feeble smile. He motioned to step closer towards me but thought better of it, so I covered the distance between us. I reached up and gently combed the fallen strands of honey blonde hair off his forehead, casting his handsome features into my memory so I'd be able to call on them whenever I felt lonely.

"I'll miss you." I whispered leaning close; brushing my lips over his and when I indicated to move away Steve grabbed my face with both hands, bringing our mouths back together.

We parted and his thumb caught the first tear that rolled down my cheek. "I'll call you."

I nodded as he lowered his hands and I climbed into the SUV, thankful for the tinted windows because as the truck moved away from the curb I buried my face in my hands.


	7. Loki's Hostage

**7 – Loki's Hostage.**

_[PEGASUS Base __–__ March 2012]_

"Talk to me Doctor,"

The black pen paused upon the page as I looked up from my notebook, watching Director Fury walk confidently into the vast space of the subterranean room NASA scientists and SHIELD agents were using to research the Tesseract Cube. I was brought into the PEGASUS Project eight months before to analyse the weapon potential of the Cube. I enjoyed the work and it was an honor to be employed alongside some of the greatest minds in various fields of science, but I missed New York and more importantly Steve. Despite his loathing of modern day technology he'd learnt to use the video chat on his laptop, enabling us to talk every Friday night. I looked forward to the day we were reunited.

"Director," Eric Selvig replied leaving his post to greet Fury.

"Is there anything we know for certain?"

"The Tesseract is misbehaving,"

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked.

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving,"

"I assume you pulled the plug?"

"She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…"

"We prepared for this Doctor – harnessing energy from space,"

"But we don't have the harness," Fury looked away from Eric to me, perched upon a stool beside a computer station, scribbling in my worn notebook. "My calculations are far from complete –"

"Hence why you have no harness sir," I interrupted Eric, closing my notebook where I'd spent the past few months coming up with a selection of weapon designs for SHIELD aircrafts that might use the Tesseract as its main source of ammunition and power. "We don't know enough about the cube and frankly I don't feel comfortable putting designs into production when it's this unstable."

"Anyway she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation," Eric remarked causing Fury to frown.

"That can be harmful. Where's Agent Barton?" Fury looked at me again and I shrugged, slipping off the stool as I shoved my notebook into my lab coat pocket.

"The Hawk?" Eric smirked. "Up in his nest, as usual,"

I turned my attention up towards the rafters at the opposite end of the room where Clint Barton was perched most days, observing us and making sure our work remained classified. Fury walked over to him as he abseiled to the ground and Eric turned to me.

"I wouldn't worry about him Genevieve, you've done everything you could do up until this point."

I nodded shifting my gaze towards the Cube set up inside a stabilizing device, its glowing blue light intensifying the longer it continued to function by itself. Its power unnerved me, something about it was sinister.

"Eric, I think we should evacuate too."

"Doctor, it's spiking again."

Eric ignored me, walking over to the blonde female NASA scientist, studying her computer screen as Fury and Clint stopped nearby.

"…no one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean, no contacts, IM's. The same goes for Renard apart from her weekly call to Captain America, but he's so clean he makes vanilla look spicy. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

"At this end?" Fury questioned.

"Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open up both sides."

"Ah, guys? I think something's wrong," I came up beside Clint, my eyebrows rising as the Cube started fiercely glowing. "I don't think that is normal."

The Tesseract Cube suddenly activated, the whole space shook violently as if an earthquake had struck and a large swirling blue light erupted from the Cube crossing the length of the room to the round platform at the opposite end, creating what appeared to be a portal.

"What the hell?" I muttered looking at Clint as he and Fury stared ahead at the platform as the blue light faded as quickly as it appeared. But a lone figure was left on the platform, a man bent down on one knee but he slowly rose to his feet.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury ordered.

The slender, dark-haired man glanced at the golden spear in his hand, as armed agents walked towards him. Clint raised an arm pushing me out of harm's way and I ducked behind a computer station as the shooting started. I covered my ears, wincing when bullets ricocheted off the small metal sheets holding the station together, protecting me from death while the flash of memories from my last day in Iraq held me paralyzed. When the vast room filled with an eerie silence, my hazel eyes darted around the surrounding area, discovering the fallen bodies of innocent scientists and SHIELD agents.

I peek out around the station and saw Clint lying on the ground, but groaning as he moved to get up. Fury was by the Tesseract Cube, carefully removing it from its device and placing it into a protective case.

"Genevieve," I swiftly turned to Eric hiding nearby. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm okay."

Eric checked the female scientist lying beside him as I glanced back at Clint. He sluggishly rose to his feet as the dark-haired stranger from the portal rapidly approached him.

"Clint! Watch out!"

He drew his weapon only to be stopped by the stranger, who raised his golden sceptre with what I assumed was a Tesseract powered stone encased near the sword like tip and pressed it against Clint's chest.

"You have heart,"

The stranger spun round, using his sceptre again to control a gray-haired agent standing nearby and allowing me to see his pale features, but I couldn't quite grasp where I'd seen him before.

"Please don't." His calm tone stopped Fury from escaping. "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" Eric questioned leaving the injured scientist to address the stranger I suddenly remembered meeting in New Mexico the year before.

"Loki," I whispered.

I slowly stood up as his exhausted features glimpsed in my direction. His bright blue gaze lingered on me for a moment before swiftly going back to Fury who spoke up. I took that moment to regain my composure, stepping out of my heels and carefully reached for the gun tucked into the back of my skirt. I flicked off the safety and cocked the first bullet into the chamber.

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury stated.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki replied.

"Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free,"

"Free from what?" Fury questioned as I moved into position.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that in your heart…" Loki turned to Eric, pressing the tip of his sceptre against his chest. "…you will know peace."

"Eric!" I cried advancing towards him but the agent Loki controlled, raised his weapon as I did. The barrels located firmly on each other.

"Yeah? You say "peace", I kind of think you mean the other thing."

"Put down the sceptre Loki." I kept the tone of my voice calm and steady, never breaking eye contact. "No one else needs to get hurt."

"I don't believe you're that naive, your people fired on me first, I was merely defending myself." Loki stated. "Forgive me; you are familiar to me, have we met before?" He nodded to the agent, who lowered his weapon but my heart still pounded roughly against my ribs as I kept my weapon raised.

"Yes, in New Mexico a year ago. You were trying to retrieve your brother's hammer,"

"Ah yes, the sword in the stone."

"Sir, they're stalling." Clint interrupted, marching over as he stared up at the blue cloud developing above the platform. "This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

"Like the pharaohs of old." Fury muttered.

"He's right." Eric stated back in front of a computer and studying the screen with the same cloudy blue vision Clint and the agent had. "The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well, then…"

I jumped, a small cry leaving my lips as Clint shot at Fury, sending him flying backwards.

"Don't bloody move!" I snapped fingering the trigger but made the mistake of glancing in Fury's direction and the gray-haired agent easily disarmed me, smacking me across the mouth for good measure.

"Should I kill her sir?"

"No." Loki appeared weak as he came to stand before me, his thumb gently wiping away the trickle of blood I felt lingering at the corner of my mouth. "What is your purpose here?"

I refused to answer him so Clint did, casting me a dark look as he stood beside Loki.

"Genevieve Renard has been coming up with ways to weaponize the Tesseract power. She could be a useful hostage sir."

"I do not doubt that Agent Barton." Loki nodded to the agent beside him who slapped a pair of handcuffs on my wrists. He snatched my elbow, forcing me to walk with them as we left the room.

The building began rumbling again as the structure began to slowly crumble. We marched out into the loading dock, passing Fury's second in command; Maria Hill. She frowned at us and when I opened my mouth, the agent holding me stabbed the barrel of gun against my ribs.

"I need these vehicles." Clint stated.

Loki climbed onto the open back of one vehicle while Eric helped me into the backseat, slamming the door and then climbed into the passenger seat while the agent climbed into the sedan parked beside us.

I ducked as more gunfire erupted, digging a hand into my lab coat pocket to retrieve my mobile. I kept it low, beside my leg as my thumb danced over the keypad to send a message to Phil. Clint jumped into the driver's seat, bringing the truck to life as I stared at the screen, waiting for the message to send.

"Dammit!" I snapped when the vehicle swerved to avoid the bullets and SHIELD vehicles following us through the underground passages. I glanced over my shoulder to watch Loki take them out with his sceptre. The power it offered was incredible and unlike anything I'd ever seen.

Somehow we drove out of the base in one piece, the deep rumbling of the rocks collapsing in on the base filling the empty night. I felt nauseous at the thought of the people still trapped within and glanced over my shoulder as Loki stared straight at me. I swallowed hard, averting my gaze as he rose and studied the helicopter. I was helpless to stop what happened next. A bright blue light flew into the sky, hitting the helicopter and making it explode, lighting up the midnight sky.

"Ohmygod," I whispered watching through a watery gaze as the fiery pieces of machinery fell to the desert floor while our vehicle sped off into the night.


	8. Battle Of Wits

**8 – Battle Of Wits.**

I leaned heavily against the brick wall, giving my aching, cold bare feet a slight break from holding my weight. The chains bolted to the concrete floor, linked up to my handcuffs, the metal chaffing against my flesh every time I adjusted my position and reinforced the idea that skin and metal didn't mix. A possessed Clint frisked me the moment we arrived at the underground destination, stealing my notebook and mobile, smashing the screen with the heel of his boot. I could only hope my message got through to Phil and that he would be able to track the GPS in my mobile.

My hazel eyes studied the surroundings and the large volume of people coming and going. I couldn't quite pick up all the conversations but promptly realized a possessed Eric was attempting to create something for Loki, which involved using the Tesseract Cube they'd stolen from SHIELD.

I strained my neck, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening within the plastic-like tent when Clint, stomping pass me abruptly stopped. His glowing blue eyes bored straight into my hazel ones, sending a chill down my spine. I assumed when Holy people said they looked into the eyes of the devil, this was what they meant. He only lingered for a moment before stalking off. But Loki appeared, watching my reaction curiously.

He walked over. "I'm sorry for the treatment you suffered earlier Genevieve," he raised his hand and I unwittingly winched before our flesh even touched. "I promise I will not cause you any harm,"

"It's not me you should be worried about."

"That sounds like a threat –"

"It is. Fury will have every agent searching for you and it's only a matter of time before they find this hideout."

"Will that include your boyfriend? The man out of time, Captain America?"

"You can't know that…"

"Agent Barton told me. He appears to know a lot about the people he works with. I learnt a great deal about all of you." Loki chuckled, combing fallen strands of hair off my sweaty face. His cool touch left a trail of goose-bumps to rise upon my flesh but I oddly didn't fear for my life or the Asgardian God. Maybe he was cruel and calculating, but I believed his words – he wouldn't hurt me.

"You don't know a damn thing!"

"I know you intrigue me Genevieve; I admire your bravery and defiance; they are strong traits that most mortal men would shy away from because they do not know how to handle them. But I do personally prefer your charming nature, the one I saw a year ago when you neither knew my name nor nature but befriended me anyway,"

"If I'd known then you were Thor's brother, I can promise my greeting wouldn't have been so warm. You destroyed a small town, just to take out one man. Ever heard of overkill?"

"So you do recall that day when we first met?"

"Yes,"

"Did you discover anything of interest about my brother's hammer?"

"Only what was told in myth, that someone _worthy_ would be the one to wield its power."

He smirked. "You don't believe me worthy?"

"You kill for pleasure –"

"And what was your profession before you became a SHIELD agent? Were you not a soldier? Did you not kill men for a living?"

"That was war –"

"And so is this. Agent Barton went into great detail about you; he mentioned the two of you have been friends many years. He said you carried deep guilt over the loss of your love…Bryce? Was that his name?" I abruptly looked away as tears formed at the corners of my eyes. "Does your Captain know of this great love? That you helplessly watched as your love was gunned down –"

"STOP IT!" My scream attracted the attention of those around us but with a stern glance from Loki they continued on with their work. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be my bargaining chip Genevieve; your Director Fury won't risk losing an agent just to stop me,"

"My life means nothing compared to the billions of people on Earth!" I snapped.

Loki roughly grabbed my chin, tilting my head up so I was forced to stare into his cold green eyes. "I'm sure your Captain believes you to be a worthy cause."

"Like I said before, you know nothing."

He released my chin as a soldier in black tactical gear came to his side, whispering something in his ear. Loki curtly nodded and smirked at me. "We shall pick this discussion up another time."

He swiftly turned on his heel and marched over to the plastic-like tent where possessed Clint waited. They exchanged a few words and then Clint reached for his bow, looking determined and ready for a mission. I suddenly had a bad feeling.

-x-

_[Stuttengard, Germany]_

I walked out of the expensive hotel bathroom to discover a satin dress, the shade of a wild forest draped upon the edge of the bed, and a pair of black high heels on the floor beside it. Loki lingered beside the window, admiring the stunning view of the city bathed in the soft hues of fading sunlight.

We'd been in Germany for a couple of hours but I hadn't seen Clint since our arrival. Loki kept me locked away, like a princess in a fairytale. I knew there were armed guards outside the door and we were all biding our time for the next part of his plan.

"What are you doing in here?"

He slowly faced me, clasping his hands behind his back. "I think you should look the part this evening, so I took the liberty of finding you something decent to wear."

I glanced at the dress and defiantly shook my head. "I don't want any part of your twisted game for world domination. I've watched enough James Bond movies to know it never works out for the bad guys."

"Perhaps seeing Erik Selvig throw himself off the roof of this building will make you change your mind." I closed my mouth feeling my jaw clench. "Does your stubbornness really need to result in an innocent man losing his life?"

"What about the innocent people you've already killed or the ones you mean to rule?"

His gaze narrowed and he snarled at me, "Put on the dress."

He turned back to the window as my hazel eyes drifted to his sceptre leaning against the armchair beside him. Its glowing blue light made me step forward but Loki sharply shifted his head, and I ignored the impulse to be a hero, snatching up the dress and stalked back into the bathroom, being sure to slam the door behind me.

I emerged from the bathroom moments later feeling the satin move delicately against my bare flesh as I walked. I'd pulled my brown waves up into a high ponytail, with stray strands falling around my face. I clutched a handful of the material as Loki's gaze swept over me in a lustful way that should've made me blush. He'd changed into a simple black suit, with matching waistcoat and tie, appearing like any other man that might be attending an opening gala.

"You are a vision of beauty Genevieve,"

"And you're insane." I murmured.

He walked towards me, his lips forming into that familiar knowing smirk that made my spine tingle in ways it shouldn't have been. "You would make a fine Queen,"

"I can't imagine you sharing power." I retorted.

"I would share it with someone worthy of standing at my side."

I didn't respond as the remaining distance between us began to close until he was so close; every breath I took was a sharp inhale of his scent. It was intoxicating to be in his presence, he clouded my judgment and the moment he left a fingerprint upon my flesh I felt like he was bringing me under his spell.

"I'm curious to know why you do not fear me," his gaze bored into mine, as if to read my mind but the smooth skin of his forehead furrowed. "You're a difficult creature to read Genevieve, you are well trained in keeping yourself guarded –"

"You can charm me all you want; you're still going to lose Loki."

"Is that so?" He chuckled raising a hand so his fingers could trace my jaw, lightly brushing down the side of my neck and over my décolleté making me shiver. He smirked at my reaction letting his fingers lowered further, following the perfect shape of my cross necklace that sat just above the deep v-neckline of the dress.

I unwittingly held my breath as his gaze flicked up to meet mine, moments before our lips crashed together. I curled my arms round Loki's neck, his slender fingers gripping my hips as he carefully walked me backwards. Our lips parted when I banged into the wall beside the bathroom doorway. I couldn't explain what I was feeling, let alone doing. He distracted my thoughts by pressing his lips against my neck, as I combed my fingers through his hair. One of his hands lowered to my thigh, drawing my leg up so the satin material fell away. His fingers dawdled over my bare skin, keeping me painfully sandwiched between his chest and the wall.

My hands untangled from his dark locks and began pushing his overcoat off his shoulders. He leaned back slightly, letting my leg fall as we made quick work of pulling off his tie, waistcoat and shirt, all the while stealing heated kisses. Each time I tasted him, I felt myself falling deeper under his spell and into a dangerous hole that could ruin every aspect of my life. That thought commanded my brain and when memories of my last moment with Steve flashed before my eyes, my hands pressed against Loki's bare chest and I shoved him away.

"No!" He frowned, reaching out to touch me but I shook my head, pushing myself off the wall and moved pass him shaking my head. "This is wrong! I'm your bargaining chip…everyone I know is trying to stop you from starting a war!"

"It's out of my control now; I have no power to stop the events already in motion."

I sunk upon the edge of the bed ignoring the rapid beating of my heart, I was conflicted and in way over my head. I wasn't in control of my thoughts or actions when Loki was present because I was drawn to him.

"But if you really wanted to, you could stop it couldn't you?"

The bed shifted as he sat beside me but I couldn't bring myself to look away from the floor.

"Things are not that simple Genevieve,"

"They never are. But you're doing this out of revenge, to prove people wrong…you don't have to do that Loki," I made the mistake of looking at him when his hand covered one of mine. His eyes watered as if I possessed the same effect on him, as he did me. "Being a good man isn't a weakness."

"What would you have me do?" He whispered.

"Let me call Fury, we'll figure something out,"

He forced a small smile. "You mean well Genevieve, but I intend to see this through." He rose from the bed and I did the same.

"I'm going with you then,"

"There's no need for that Genevieve, I release you." He gathered his shirts pulling them on when I abruptly snapped at him.

"No Loki! I'm going with you! If I don't they will kill you!"

He chuckled buttoning his shirt. "They won't kill me. Thor would never allow it; he would want to take me back to Asgard so the Allfather could punish me."

I walked over to him, gently shifting his hands so I could fix his tie properly. "I'm your prisoner until SHIELD comes for me, and the longer I'm around maybe I can figure a solution to the mess you've created."

"I do not deserve your kindness."

"No you don't," I agreed quietly glimpsing up at him. "But I swore an oath to serve and protect my country."

I stepped away, lowering my hands to my sides when Loki curtly nodded.

"You must swear an oath to me Genevieve, no matter the events already in motion that you will not interfere, you will stay at my side and do as I say." He reached for my hand as I swallowed hard.

"I swear it."

"Good." He held my hand tightly as we made our way to the door, leaving the hotel room.


End file.
